My endless love
by Rothruingwen
Summary: Dia sudah tahu hari itu akan datang, tapi pada saatnya tiba rasa kehilangan itu tetap membunuhnya. Warning : Slash, Male x Male, Boys Love.


**Disclaimer : The Lord of the Rings © J.J.R Tolkien**

 **Warning : Slash, OOC, Typo, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Legolas tertidur dengan mata tertutup di kamar penyembuhan. Setelah terluka karena serangan Orc di medan perang, dia membutuhkan perawatan khusus karena lukanya sangat parah bahkan hampir saja merenggut nyawanya.

Terlihat beberapa temannya menunggu di ruang penyembuhan. Wajah mereka masih sama, yaitu bersedih karena Elf pirang mereka belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda siuman setelah kehilangan banyak darah.

"Sudah seminggu, matanya masih terpejam." Ujar Frodo sambil mengusap kening Legolas yang terasa dingin.

Gimli menenangkan Hobbit muda itu. "Kita semua hampir kehilangannya, bersyukurlah dia bisa selamat, nak."

Sementara itu Aragorn berdiri di balkon, menatap kosong ke depan tanpa menghiraukan apapun. Jika saja saat itu dia tidak meminta bantuan Legolas, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini, batinnya.

"Dia akan sembuh." Ujar Gandalf seraya mengusap punggung Aragorn.

Aragorn menoleh. "Seharusnya aku yang terluka." Gumamnya.

Gandalf hanya mendesah tak setuju dengan perkataan Aragorn. Dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin siapapun terluka, tapi semua yang terjadi sulit untuk di ulangi. Keinginan Elf muda itu untuk melindungi para Hobbit dan yang lainnya sangatlah besar sehingga dia tidak memperdulikan keselamatannya sendiri.

Aragorn lalu menerawang, berusaha mengingat kembali semua yang terjadi di medan perang. Legolas kehabisan anak panahnya sehingga dia hanya bisa berharap banyak pada pedang di tangannya.

Tapi saat melihat Aragorn terdesak, Elf pirang itu lebih memilih untuk melemparkan senjata terakhirnya ke arah Orc yang akan melukainya. Lalu kembali bertarung tanpa senjata.

Saat Legolas mencoba menghalau serangan ke arah dua Hobbit, panah beracun orc melesat tanpa bisa di cegah. Disusul tikaman pedang yg hampir mengenai jantungnya, membuatnya jatuh dan menyerah.

..

Para Hobbit berjalan keluar dari ruang penyembuhan dengan lesu.

"Kami berhutang budi pada Greenleaf, sampaikan permintaan maaf kami." Ujar Pippin bersedih.

Aragorn tersenyum. "Terimakasih teman-teman. Aku akan segera mengurus keberangkatan kalian besok pagi."

Mereka semua tersenyum, tapi bukan senyuman bahagia melainkan senyuman kesedihan yg terasa begitu nyata.

.

-ooo-

.

Pasukan berkuda dari Mirkwood datang mendampingi Raja mereka Thranduil. Terlihat kecemasan yg mendalam dari tatapan dingin sang Raja. Dia sangat menyayangi putranya, terlebih sejak Istri tercinta meninggal ratusan tahun yg lalu. Legolas adalah satu-satunya harta yg paling berharga di bandingkan apapun.

"Dimana Ion-Nin?" Tanya sang Raja yg memasuki kawasan Rivendell dengan terburu-buru.

Lord Elrond menyambutnya dengan memberi hormat. Baru kali ini dia melihat kecemasan yg mendalam dari wajah Thranduil. "Hir-Nin, Thranduil. Marilah ikuti aku."

Setibanya di ruang penyembuhan, terlihat sang pangeran yg tertidur dengan damainya. "Legolas..." Gumam Thranduil tidak jelas karena bibirnya gemetar.

Lord Elrond berusaha menenangkannya tapi sang Raja tidak mampu menahan air mata. Di belainya rambut pirang keemasan putra semata wayangnya itu dengan perasaan yg teramat pilu. Sungguh, kalaupun semua bisa di tukar, dia rela terluka asalkan Legolas baik-baik saja.

Terlintas ingatan tentang Istri tercinta yg meninggal di pangkuan nya. Kini rasa takut yg sama terulang kembali, mengingat Legolas adalah satu-satunya peninggalan Ratu. Air matanya menetes ke wajah Pangerannya, dan dia ingat terakhir kali dia mengeluarkan air mata adalah ketika wafatnya sang Istri.

"Kami akan berusaha keras, Hir-Nin. Percayalah bahwa putramu memiliki semangat besar untuk tetap hidup." Ujar Elrond.

Thranduil hanya menoleh dengan tatapan kosong, dan segera keluar tanpa sanggup berlama-lama melihat keadaan sang pangeran.

"My Lord, Thranduil." Hormat Aragorn melihat sang Raja menghampirinya.

Raja Elf menatapnya tajam. "Bagaimana bisa Putraku menukar nyawanya dengan orang sepertimu?"

Aragorn tertegun dengan pertanyaan Thranduil yg membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Sebelum sempat menjawab, Gandalf menghampiri mereka menyadari bahwa Thranduil mulai kehilangan kendalinya.

"Sungguh mulia putramu, My Lord. Dia rela berkorban demi teman-temannya, jangan lupakan itu." Ujar Gandalf lembut.

Thranduil menatap sengit ke arah Gandalf yg sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Aku bisa mati jika harus kehilangannya." Kata-kata tersebut lolos begitu saja dari bibir sang Raja tangguh.

Tatapan sengitnya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kesedihan. Gandalf dan Aragorn sangat prihatin melihat keadaan sang Raja.

Tiba-tiba datang Lindir membawa berita bagus. "Pangeran Legolas sudah siuman, My Lord."

Dengan terburu-buru Thranduil melangkah menuju ruang penyembuhan di susul Gandalf dan juga Aragorn.

"Legolas, Ion-Nin." Bisik Thranduil lemah seraya mencium kening putranya.

"Adar." Gumam Legolas dengan mata yg belum terbuka sempurna.

"Lihat mataku! Kau harus pulih! Kau tidak boleh menyerah, Ion-Nin. Adar sangat mencintaimu walaupun selama ini selalu memperlakukanmu dengan keras. Maafkan Adar, Ion-Nin." Ujar sang Raja dengan air mata bercucuran.

Untuk pertama kalinya Legolas melihat sang ayah menangis dan menunjukan kecemasan padanya. Selama ini ia mengenal ayahnya sebagai pria yg dingin dan tidak memperhatikannya. Legolas lalu menyeka air mata di pipi Thranduil, mencegahnya mengeluarkan lebih banyak lagi air mata.

"Aku ada disini Adar. Untukmu." Gumam Legolas.

Thranduil mencium tangan putranya yg mulai menghangat. Dia lalu tersenyum bahagia bisa melihat putranya bergerak kembali.

"Dimana Estel? Bagaimana keadaan Estel?" Tanya Legolas membuat ekspresi bahagia Thranduil berubah menjadi kesal.

Dengan cepat Aragorn mendekat. "Aku baik-baik saja Legolas. Kau harus segera sembuh."

Legolas sangat bahagia melihat Aragorn baik-baik saja. Dia menggenggam tangan Estelnya tanpa melepaskannya untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya rasa pusingnya membuat Dia kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat mencintai Legolas dan Legolas sangat mencintaiku. Tolong, jangan bersikap seperti ini, My Lord!" Ungkap Aragorn di suatu ruangan yg hanya ada dirinya dan Thranduil.

Raja Elf menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Apa yg kalian tahu tentang Cinta? Ini bukan Cinta, tapi hanya omong kosong. Kau harus pergi jauh meninggalkan putraku atau kau sendiri yg akan menyesal." Thranduil sedikit melontarkan ancaman di balik amarah yg tetap di tahannya.

"Lalu apa yg akan terjadi pada Legolas saat tahu kalau Estelnya tidak ada di sisinya? Apa kau yakin dia akan dengan mudahnya melupakanku dan apa Kau yakin hal itu tidak akan melukainya? Katakan padaku, My Lord!" Aragorn kehilangan kendali hingga membentak sang Raja.

Tanpa banyak bicara Thranduil hanya diam dalam sebuah lamunan. Ucapan Aragorn sangat menamparnya, sehingga dia sadar bahwa putranya benar-benar mencintai anak manusia di depannya. Dia lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu namun berhenti di pintu keluar.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyakiti Putraku. Ingatlah itu!" Serunya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Aragorn yg tidak percaya atas apa yg di katakan Thranduil.

"Hannon le." Gumamnya pelan, walaupun dia tahu Thranduil tidak akan mendengarnya.

.

-ooo-

.

"Kenapa secepat ini Adar? Kau baru saja tiba kemarin." Legolas merengek manja mengingatkan Thranduil pada masa dimana Legolas masih kecil.

"Mirkwood membutuhkanku Ion-Nin. Lord Elrond akan membantu kesembuhanmu." Ujar Thranduil sambil tetap membelai wajah putranya. "Dan...Estel akan menjagamu." Lanjut Thranduil.

Legolas tidak percaya akan apa yg baru saja di dengarnya. Seingatnya sang ayah selalu tidak suka jika dia dekat dengan Aragorn. Tapi kali ini dia mempercayakan Aragorn untuk menjaganya?

"Adar?" Bisik Legolas menyiratkan pertanyaan.

"Sssstttt. Kembalilah tidur Ion-Nin, istirahatlah!" Bisik Thranduil seraya mencium kepala berambut pirang Putranya.

Setelah yakin bahwa Legolas sudah terlelap, Thranduil berpamitan pada Elrond dan yg lain. Dia lalu menatap Aragorn dengan tatapan penuh makna dan berlalu bersama para pengawalnya.

Sepeninggal Raja Mirkwood, Aragorn bergegas masuk ke kamar Legolas. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun perkembangan kesehatan Legolas. Di raihnya jemari lembut Elf pirang dan di letakannya tangan mungil itu pada dada bidangnya.

Perlahan Legolas terbangun merasakan detak jantung di tangannya. "Estel..."

"Legolas maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu." Ujar Aragorn melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Legolas.

"Estel, jangan lepaskan tanganku." Pinta Legolas lirih.

Dengan segera Aragorn kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan para Hobbit?" Tanya Legolas.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, mereka sudah kembali ke Shire dan memberi salam untukmu, pahlawan mereka." Jawab Aragorn membuat Legolas tersenyum.

"Mendekatlah Estel." Ujar Legolas, lalu mengecup pipi Aragorn dengan kecupan yg lemah.

Aragorn balas mengecupnya. "Jangan banyak bergerak."

Legolas mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan mata merasakan belaian pada rambut keemasannya. "Apa yg ayahku katakan, Estel?"

"Hanya menyuruhku menjagamu." Jawab Aragorn.

"Apakah dia tahu kita saling mencintai?" Gumam Legolas.

"Tentu. Tidurlah Legolas!" Ujar Aragorn seraya mengecup kening Elf pirang.

Dia tak henti membelai rambut lembut Legolas dengan jemarinya yg kasar.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Legolas, aku sangat mencintaimu. Walaupun suatu saat aku harus menerima takdir manusia untuk mati, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktuku yg sangat sedikit jika di bandingkan dengan keabadianmu." Bisik Aragorn sendu di tengah lelapnya Legolas.

.

Puluhan tahun berlalu dengan cepat.

.

Legolas duduk menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Aragorn. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Cintanya yg kini rambutnya telah memutih. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" Gumamnya.

"Tidak akan, Sayangku. Aku mencintaimu." Jawab Aragorn lemah.

Dia lalu membelai wajah Elf pirang yg lembut dan masih sama seperti saat pertama ia menyentuhnya. Dikecupnya rambut pirang itu dan di dekapnya sosok indah di hadapannya.

Legolas mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu membaringkan tubuh renta Aragorn dan tidur di lengannya. Wajahnya di rapatkan ke dada Aragorn dan rambutnya di belai oleh tangan tua Aragorn.

"Apakah Kau ingat saat pertama kita bertemu?" Tanya Legolas. "Estel?" Gumamnya.

Belaian Estelnya kian melemah sampai tidak terasa lagi di kepalanya. Legolas lalu bangkit menatap Estelnya yg terdiam dan menutup mata. Di belainya pipi Aragorn dan sesekali di kecupnya.

"Estel?"

Legolas terus mengulang panggilannya yg semakin lama terdengar semakin berat, berharap Aragorn akan menjawabnya. Matanya mulai panas, dadanya sesak, dan pandangannya kabur.

Dia tahu hari ini akan datang, tapi pada saatnya tiba Dia tetap tidak sanggup melihat cintanya pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu Estel..." Kalimat terakhir yg di ucapkan Legolas sebelum akhirnya air mata berderai dari mata birunya.

.

.

END


End file.
